The Super Life of Lara Kent
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Story 6 to Blast series. This is a chronicle of Lara's superpowers from an infant to an adult. COMPLETE!


Rated: PG or K+

Genre: Humor/General

Summary: Story 6 to Blast series. This is a chronicle of Lara's superpowers from an infant to an adult.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Lois and Clark_. But I do own, however, an autograph copy of Dean Cain that makes this fan's heart go aflutter.

A/N: This is another old story that I also found in my files. I had the intention when I started this series for each child to have their stand-alone story, which will then lead to a bigger idea I had that involved the return of the Kryptonians from New Krypton. It's still all in my head and I don't know if I will ever write it, but for the time being, I will include these at least. I hope you enjoy!

The Super Life of Lara Kent

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

 **Age 7 months—Invulnerability and Strength**

When the twins were born it was assumed the invulnerability had kicked in. Jordan's was found accidentally before Lois and Clark discovered he was half-Kryptonian. But it was a theory no one wanted to test. Not even Dr. Klein, the family physician.

Yet, Lara already had the knack of finding trouble or trouble finding her, depending on your viewpoint. So it was by accident that the Kents found out her invulnerability was in place. That and another surprise too.

Lara was able to stand upright in her crib, and one night she was standing up with her tiny fists holding onto the top rail. CJ, her fraternal twin brother, watched her with curiosity and tried to follow her example. He got up on his wobbling legs, but he managed to keep himself standing.

For a little bit.

CJ plopped down on his butt hard and started to sniffle. Lara thought it was funny and began to giggle. Her laughter caused her to grip the railing too tightly as the wood began to crackle.

Meanwhile, the baby monitor picked up the giggling, then a distinct _snap_ and _thud_ that immediately followed.

Lois and Clark were up in an instant. Clark took off to the twins' room with Lois behind. Lara was on the floor, a piece of her bed in her hands, and she was crying but not a shrill cry one might expect from a fall. CJ was peering over his crib, his brown eyes wide with surprise.

Clark scooped her up, checking her all over, and Lois was there at his side doing the same. Lara's cries subsided and she waved the wood piece in the air triumphantly. Relieved that the baby wasn't hurt, Clark smiled at Lois.

"I think we're in trouble," he said.

His wife raised her brow. "Oh? What was your first clue?"

"Call it a hunch."

 **Age 3 Years—Speed**

Lara loved being strong. It was a thrill like no other and she loved to upset her brothers by lifting them up. It was a game the boys didn't enjoy, not when she would sneak up from behind and blast off! Even Uncle Jimmy didn't like it either, but she put him down as soon as her parents told her.

Besides lifting people, Lara loved to test her strength. She would lift the furniture, the lab equipment when they visited Uncle Bernie, Mommy's car, Grandma and Grandpa Kent's truck or anything from the farm, etc. If it looked heavy and no one else was around, Lara would lift it. Of course, Mommy and Daddy would ruin her fun by telling her to stop or put it down or for God's sake Lara put your Uncle Jimmy down before he cries again! Her Daddy was just as strong as she was, but she couldn't understand why he wouldn't let her do those things when he would do them as Superman. It didn't make sense.

As much as she loved being strong, the glamor soon wore off. She wanted to be fast like Jordan. She wanted to run and run with the wind in her face and hair. And like Jordan, Lara would practice to get her speed up. But… she couldn't run like him. Her parents told her it would come in time and she would have to wait for that day to arrive.

So wait she did.

xxXXxx

Standing in front of the mirror, Lara picked at her pink dress and frowned. "Why can't I wear pants like CJ and Jordan?"

Lois grinned as she put the final touches on her soft brown hair. "Because you're the flower girl and you look so pretty in your dress."

"I hate it," Lara announced, glaring at it.

"Mommy's wearing a dress."

"I don't like them. I'll never, never wear a dress again!"

Lois bit the side of her cheek. "Not on your wedding?"

Lara shook her head, teeth showing with a bright smile. "Nope!"

"I'll remember that," Lois said. "Let me check… okay you're set honey. Where are your flowers?"

Lara shrugged. "I didn't get them."

Lois sighed. "Okay. I'll be right back. Stay here Lara and no lifting please."

Lara rolled her eyes, mimicking her mother's patent eye roll, when she left. She hadn't lifted anything in like _forever_. She looked back at the mirror and made a face. She wouldn't make anyone wear a dress if they didn't want to. Aunt Lucy was punishing her somehow. Maybe it was for those times she lifted Uncle Jimmy. But didn't she understand that if Lara hadn't done so, then Uncle Jimmy wouldn't have been in the hospital and Aunt Lucy would never have visited him and they wouldn't have fallen in love and be getting married today?

 _Grown-ups are weird_ , she thought. Becoming bored, Lara roamed the small room and sat down on a hideous floral pattern chair with a long skirt. She kicked her legs back and forth. Back and forth. Faster and faster. She watching, growing transfixed, as her white stockings and black shoes started to blur with each pump forward and back.

"Found them!"

Lara stopped, her face flushed, as her mother held up the small basket with rose petals. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Lara hopped down and took the basket. Clark appeared from behind the door. "The boys are set. You look so beautiful princess!"

"Can I switch into pants when I'm done?"

Her parents looked at each other, shaking their heads quietly, trying not to laugh.

xxXXxx

Jordan and CJ were the ring bearers—each carrying a pillow with a ring on top. They were wearing what Grandpa Perry called "monkey suits." They didn't look like monkeys, but they wore pants, which made Lara burn with envy.

The boys went first walking side-by-side with big smiles on their faces. As soon as they reached the end of the aisle, they bowed to the priest and took their seats. Lara was next.

The cameras were flashing once more and Lara smiled tightly as she tried to look straight ahead as she tossed the petals above her. How CJ and Jordan did it was a miracle. She felt completely blinded and she wanted it to be done and over.

She started to move a little faster—breaking the beat of the music—but mindful not to move _too_ fast to cause suspicion. At least that's what she thought she was doing.

There was a scream, followed by more screams. Lara looked behind to see that a fire started on the white cloth path. With no one paying attention to Clark, he disappeared and Superman was there in two seconds, blowing the small fire out. A black scorch was the only damage done and the wedding continued.

When Lucy got to the altar, she stopped and turned to her niece. She bent down at the little girl's level and hugged her. "My super niece," she whispered.

Later at the reception, Lucy told her sister and brother-in-law that the wedding was perfect despite the distraction. "It calmed me down. And let's face it. I wouldn't be a Lane if something didn't happen."

But Lara still couldn't wear pants.

 **Ages 5, 8, and 11 Years—Vision**

 _ **X-Ray (5-years-old)**_

It was no surprise to Lara was developing her powers faster than Jordan. This was one prediction that Dr. Klein had been right about.

Despite being half-Kryptonians, Lara and Jordan underwent different developments. Jordan's birth had been like a normal human baby's. He had progressed at a human rate, even though he did have the sun exposure when his biological mother was pregnant. The only acceleration was his Kryptonian genes were on and absorbing the yellow rays. On the other hand, the twins accelerated their growth thanks to their father.

The Kryptonian aura was the key. Clark's close proximity to Lois caused the gestation to speed up. It made sense that the super abilities would too.

However, it did in Lara's case. CJ… something happened that prevented him from embracing that super side. Yes there were complications when Lois went into labor, but there had to be something else too. Lois was kidnapped and sent to the past thanks to Tempus, and they wondered if he done something when she was unconscious. But it should have had the same impact on Lara if he did. Yet, Lara was developing powers like Jordan and faster than he was.

The two kids had their super strength and speed already. The differences being the order and the age they appeared. Dr. Klein was excited (understatement of the year) at the possibility of learning more about Kryptonian biology since he could monitor the children's progress.

And it came in handy to have a scientist as a friend.

Lara was having these horrible headaches and having bad dreams of skeletons. Her parents didn't make the connection until her kindergarten teacher called to tell them that Lara had upset a classmate by telling him his heart didn't look right. It wouldn't be until a couple weeks later that the same student would collapse and be diagnosed having Eisenmenger Syndrome. No one would be able to explain how Lara knew this, but it was a miracle. The Kents and their extended family knew the truth, of course, but it was left unexplained.

Lara's X-ray would kick in at random times and would last a second or two. The speed and strength were easy to control, but vision ability? It was easier said than done. At least the sight of skeletons no longer frightened her.

Clark did teach her on how to handle the power. Sometimes she got it, sometimes she didn't. Then they found out that the reason Lara was having trouble in controlling it was she was having vision problems too. The same with CJ and the optometrist was able to help him, but not with Lara. So her parents took her to see Dr. Klein.

Ironically, the twins ended up having myopia—nearsightedness—which was exactly what Martha and Jonathan Kent had. CJ could get away with wearing normal glasses, but not Lara. She needed something more super.

"How do you like them?" Bernie asked her as she looked at herself in the mirror, her small finger tracing the frame. They were a five-year-old girl friendly pair—pink with tiny dots of red. She smiled.

"The great thing about this is that it looks like a common pair of glasses in its shape and size, but it's the lens that is the real treat," Uncle Bernie explained to her and her parents. "It's made up of two very thin layers—one to help with her nearsightedness, and the other with the X-ray. Of course, I will have to readjust them when her other visual powers start to show. No doubt there will be a similar issue with the magnifying one, but it probably won't be a while. I say three or four months tops before her next power emerges. I am working on various prototypes thanks to Jordan, although I do recommend that Lara works to control her powers without the glasses."

Clark and Lois grinned. "Don't worry Bernie. We're still working on it, aren't we kiddo?" Clark asked, ruffling his daughter's hair.

"Yup! Um… Uncle Bernie?" she questioned.

"Yes sweetheart?" the scientist replied, quite proud of his accomplishments.

"They're broke."

His face fell. "What do you mean? They look fine."

"Everything looks so tiny now."

Lois snickered. "What was that again about it being three or four month's tops?"

 _ **Heat Ray (5-years-old)**_

There was one ability that was a curse and a blessing: heat ray vision.

Sure it had its attractive qualities such as heating up frozen foods and coffee, but for a five-year-old Lara it was a curse.

Ellen Lane was babysitting the twins while Lois and Clark were at work; Jordan was playing at a friend's house. She was making the twins a snack when she heard a loud cry and a scream. She ran into the living room just as her son-in-law was flying through the window.

CJ was sobbing, his hand held to his face while Lara stared at him in mixed horror and guilt. Her glasses were askew and one frame was partly melted. Then she started convulsing as tears spilled over her cheeks.

Ellen ran to her while Clark quickly inspected CJ. The little boy was fine. He had a small cut on his forehead and another above his left eye. It wasn't bleeding—the heat instantly cauterized the skin. But CJ was in a state of shock.

"It—It was an accident!" Lara cried. "I didn't mean—I—" She covered her face and continued weeping. Ellen hugged her, rocking her back and forth while murmuring words of comfort.

Clark picked up CJ. "I'll get him cleaned up. You got Lara?"

Ellen nodded. Clark whisked his son away as Lara continued to cough and cry, mumbling incoherently.

"It's all right," Ellen said, gently running her hand through her hair. "CJ's fine. You're fine."

"No I'm not!" she exclaimed. "We were playing and… and… it happened! I couldn't stop it! I hurt CJ! I…" Her words suddenly dawned on her as she lifted her head. "CJ got hurt. Why did he get hurt?" Then gasping, she added, "Does that make me a bad person?"

Ellen bit her lip. Lois and Clark hadn't told the kids about CJ nor did CJ know he wasn't super. He didn't seem to notice that he wasn't like his brother or sister. And he never asked why he wasn't strong or fast. But it was still a matter of time before everyone would know. Lois and Clark were preparing themselves and waiting for the right time to share about CJ's inactive super genes. Of course the delay was done in the hopes that CJ might suddenly get his powers. Unfortunately, with these passing years, the chances seemed less and less likely that it would happen.

It wasn't her place to tell her granddaughter the truth, even though Ellen feared this might start the cycle of many long painful years of lies, half-truths, and broken promises. She never supported Lois and Clark's decision to keep the truth about CJ from the children. It was there… right on the tip of her tongue.

But she couldn't betray her daughter. Not when she and Lois were finally getting along and she didn't want them to revert to their former relationship. No… She will keep her mouth shut on this one. At least there was something else Grandma Lane could say.

"Of course not baby girl! You're not a bad person. It was an accident. You never meant to hurt your brother and I bet CJ knows that you love him very much."

That seemed to pacify the young girl as her sobs began to wane.

Clark returned without CJ. As a way of explanation, he said, "He's in his room. A little shaken up but the burn will heal."

"Can I see him Daddy?" Lara asked tearfully.

Clark smiled. "He wants to see you too. CJ knows it was an accident. He knows you would never hurt him on purpose."

Lara was able to force a tiny grin before running off to see her twin brother. When she was out of sight, Clark's smile fell. Ellen looked at her son-in-law with her arms crossed. "You have to tell them."

He nodded. "Tonight. Lois and I will tell them tonight."

That made Ellen happy.

 _ **X-Ray (8-years-old)**_

Lara pleaded with her parents to let her go to summer camp. All her friends were going and she didn't want to spend another summer with her brothers as company. As much as she loved them, Lara wanted time to herself. Her mother had been hesitant but her father felt it might be good for her.

So here Lara was at Camp Hawk Lake, and so far, she _hated_ it.

Camp was incredibly _boring_ and she wasn't spending time with her friends as much as she thought. They all had their camp friends and they had so many stories and jokes between them that Lara felt completely left out. It wasn't their fault. They tried to include her as much as they could, but Lara knew she was the outsider. So she took the time to explore the forest nearby.

There were fences put up to keep the campers from straying too far, but that didn't stop Lara. She wasn't some ordinary child. And she was Lois Lane's daughter. Nothing could keep her in.

Lowering her glasses, she used her X-ray vision to make sure no one was around. When the coast looked clear, she leaped over the fence effortlessly. Upon landing she broke into a run. She loved the freedom her powers gave her and running was one of her favorite activities. It sounded like her parents were restricting her all the time, which could be further from the truth. Indeed, her parents gave her and Jordan the opportunities to follow their natures whenever they have the chance.

In fact, their dad would take them to empty fields to let them run loose; even in Smallville, they would help with the arduous chores and run amok in the corn fields.

Only CJ could not participate because his powers never actually kicked in. Their parents explained it to them, and while it saddened Lara that her twin wouldn't get the chance to feel what she feels, she knew CJ really took the news hard. He never really questioned it before because he always assumed it would happen for him one day. With two super siblings, he would have to be like them. However, the years went by and CJ never once developed any superpowers. In his wise eight years of life, CJ insisted it was no big deal and that he was over the disappointment. He might be able to fool everyone, but he couldn't fool her or Jordan.

So whenever they could, they would include CJ in the fun. Jordan would carry CJ on his back while they ran around at super speeds and have him pretend he was lifting something heavy. CJ was also the mediator between Lara and Jordan since they loved to compete with one another. He was the peacekeeper and the practical child and he knew how to bring down their egos with a few words.

 _Maybe that's CJ's superpower_ , she thought. CJ has been known to help alleviate any problems before they escalated. He always knew the right words to calm people down and he knew how not to make them angry either.

Unlike Lara.

She usually said the wrong things and more often than not her mouth would get her into all sorts of trouble. Clark hadn't been kidding when he told his wife that Lara was going to be a handful. She was truly her mother's daughter. Trouble always found her.

Perhaps that was why she envied CJ's normalness. Having superpowers was great, but she had to be careful and control herself. CJ didn't have to do those things.

Lara slowed down, and then came to a halt.

Normal.

She knew Jordan struggled with that and no matter how many times their father told them his stories growing up, the kids wondered if they would have the same luck. Their mom loved dad so much and Lara hoped she would be lucky to have that kind of love.

Then it happened.

She heard a cry—not too far off—and the cry sounded _in trouble_. Lara ran in the direction where she heard the screams for help and came alongside a river. She saw a boy bobbing up and down, his arms flailing about as the current swept him away. Lara knew she should get help or even call for her father… but something inside her made her react.

She followed the boy, looking for the right moment, and when she saw a tree branch looming above… she climbed it. With one arm hugging the limb, she lowered her other arm. When the boy was getting closer, she shouted: "Grab my hand!"

At first she was afraid he might not be able to reach her, but the boy stretched his arm and she grabbed his hand. She was able to hold him effortlessly and carefully shimmied her way down the branch while holding the boy's hand. When it looked like he could touch the ground safely, Lara lowered him as he distanced himself from the river.

Jumping off the tree, Lara quickly scanned the boy to make sure he didn't have any broken bones. Everything appeared to be right and he didn't look like he was in pain so she took it as a good sign.

"You okay?" she asked as the boy coughed and spat up water. He nodded, teeth chattering.

"T-T-Thanks."

His name was Richard White—her Grandpa Perry and Grandma Alice's grandson. He was Lara's first rescue and later first love.

 _ **Magnifying (11-years-old)**_

"MOM!" Jordan shouted.

Lois was in the middle of balancing her checkbook when Jordan came zooming up to the dining room table, creating a mini tornado of bill statements all over the place.

"Jordan," Lois sighed. "How many times have I told you about not super running in the house?"

"Sorry, but Mom, you have to make Lara stop."

"If your sister's bugging you, then ignore her—"

"I tried! But Lara's using her magnifying ability to tell me I have zits growing on my face! And I'm going out with Karen tomorrow night…"

"Jordan, you do not—"

"It's underneath my skin and they will burst over night! I don't want my first date to be ruined with pimples!"

Lois resisted the urge to roll her eyes over the theatrics. "Jordan, I'm sure Lara was only saying that to upset you. You guys don't have to worry about skin problems. Remember what Dr. Klein said?"

"That's not the point!" Jordan groaned. "I have to go. Be back later before dinner."

 _Swoosh!_ He was gone leaving behind a trail of papers again. Lois shouted, "No super running! Oh forget it." She bent down to pick up the fallen papers when they were suddenly rearranged in a pile in front of her.

That could be one of two people and one was out stopping a nuclear meltdown. "Lara."

The guilty party stood there sheepishly, though trying to hold back her laughter.

Lois rose and set her hand on her hip. "Are you two even now?"

"Yes," Lara replied, her hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. _Next time Jordan you will think twice about telling a boy I liked him._

 **Age 9 Years—Smell**

"ACHOO!" Lara sneezed.

Wiping her nose with a tissue, Lara moaned at the cruel fate of God. The flu. She had to have the flu.

Usually any human sicknesses would not be that bad and she would get over it quickly, but this strain of flu… it was the worse. Lara sneezed louder again, causing the room to shake from the force.

Lois ran into her daughter's room and felt her forehead. "Still bad, huh?"

Lara nodded weakly. "Mommy… I think I'm dying."

Lois grinned. "You do have a flair for the dramatics, but you're not dying."

"I feel like it."

Jordan popped his head in the room and smirked. "Maybe we should send her away so Lara won't start an earthquake."

"Shut up Jordan!" Lara growled.

"I'm serious. I think the whole brownstone was trembling after that last sneeze," he teased.

Lara grabbed her stuffed monkey and flung it at him. Her aim was off thanks to the sudden coughing attack.

"Jordan," Lois warned. "Leave her alone. You wouldn't like it if she did the same if you're sick."

"Sorry," he said but waited until Lois was facing away when he mouthed to his sister: "I'm not sorry."

Before she could launch another stuffed missile, Jordan left. Lara lowered her arm and glared. "I hope he does get sick. Really sick where gross stuff is pouring out of his eyes and ears."

Lois couldn't help herself as she laughed. "That's a sibling for you. Your Aunt Lucy and I would do and say the same things you and Jordan do."

"Can't he fly away?"

"You'll miss him if he did. Dr. Klein is coming over to check on you."

"Kay." Lara loved her Uncle Bernie as weird as he was. Half the time she couldn't understand what he talks about, but it was all right. Her parents told her that no one understands Bernard Klein.

When he arrived, it was the same time that Clark came home after he stopped a plane from fatally crashing. The superhero gave them thumbs up that all was well, and the adults appeared relieved. Even after all these years, the scars of that horrendous attack still haunted her father and Lara wished she knew what happened. What _really_ happened. But it was the one thing her parents refused to talk about. Lara and CJ had been two at the time and Jordan was four so the memory was foggy.

 _One day_ , she mused. One day she will understand why her father always puts plane emergencies as top priority.

"ACHOOO!" The room rocked and Lara's books fell off the shelves.

Regaining his footing, Bernie did some tests. "Heartrate is normal. Some congestion and no pain in the chest. Okay…" He pulled out a small steel pipe from his bag and handed it to her. Lara easily curled it into a circle.

"Super strength is a check." He tested each of her abilities and everything seemed check, check, check, and check.

"One more test. Uh, this will not be pleasant," Dr. Klein warned her. Going over to the doorway, he shouted, "Okay Jordan! Let it rip!"

Clark chuckled then got elbowed by his wife.

"This test is childish, don't you think?"

"Unless you have a better idea, I'm all ears," Bernie replied, nodding as Lara's face screwed up in disgust.

"Oh my… Gross Jordan!"

"Super nose is good. If she can smell that, then the sinuses are starting to clear up. I guess it's still sensitive, which is why you're sick."

"Super smell sucks," Lara grumbled, pinching her nose. _Super brother sucks way more._

 **Age 10 Years—Breath**

It was the twins' birthday.

Lara and CJ were so excited to reach the double digits. They were getting tired of Jordan having the double digits and reminding them that he was the oldest. More so with CJ since he shared a room with his brother.

But the kids were equal now.

CJ was looking at their birthday cake—store bought with one half in blue frosting (Lara's favorite color) and the other half in green (his favorite color). It looked so good…

"Do you think if we took a small taste anyone would notice?" Lara asked, coming from behind.

"Probably. Mom never misses a thing."

"Unless we're really sneaky."

CJ frowned. "Na-uh. We got in trouble the last time when you talked me into stealing a tiny bit of cheese from the pizza."

"Yeah," Lara said, remembering that time. "I don't know how Mom knew. I was careful not to touch the pepperoni."

"We'll have it soon anyways. A couple hours won't kill us."

"Or… we could have some now," Lara suggested.

CJ balked. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?! What makes you think this is going to be different?"

Lara lifted her shoulders. "No one's around to catch us. And see how the frosting is already swirled? If we touch it… no one will know that we had a taste!"

CJ wasn't convinced. "I heard Mom tell Dad to keep a super eye on us. There is no way I am getting into trouble on my birthday."

"Suit yourself. I'm going to try." Lara very gently lifted the lid of the cake, and as she was about to snag some frosting on her finger, CJ grabbed her around the waist and yanked her back.

The move caught her by surprise as she flailed backwards and dropped the plastic container on the floor.

Scrambling away, she turned and glared at her brother. "Why would you do that?" she demanded.

CJ pointed to the kitchen entrance and as Lara turned she saw her father standing there with his arms crossed and foot tapping.

Sheepishly, she picked up the lid and brushed off some imaginary dirt. "Hi Daddy. I-I didn't see you there."

"I didn't think you did," Clark replied, a knowing look on his face. "You should listen to your brother more often. In fact, you should thank him before you got into big trouble."

"But…" Lara started but Clark shook his head. Gritting her teeth, Lara turned to CJ and mumbled, "Thank you CJ."

Her twin smiled back with pleasure as she returned the lid back in its proper place, securing the cake from any prying fingers.

"Now, you two," Clark told them. "Why don't you help set the party up in the family room?"

xxXXxx

It wasn't long before the guests started arriving. It was all mainly family that showed up since Lois and Clark promised their children a separate party with their friends.

Smart thinking on their part because once it was time for cake… the twins closed their eyes to make their wishes and then blew the candles. However, there was an icy chill that filled the room and when the twins opened their eyes… their cake had been frozen.

CJ sharply looked at Lara as she stared at the cake with awe.

"No one worry!" Lois said as she went back into the kitchen. A couple minutes later she emerged with a brand new cake.

"I have a backup!"

 **Age 12 Years—Flying**

There was no feeling that could compare with the sun warming your head and the air beneath you.

Lara had her arm out in front of her, guiding her in her flight. Not really.

Her father was actually doing the flying.

But it didn't stop her from thinking what it would be like when she flew on her own. She would try out some poses to see which ones she liked best, but they all looked funny.

She loved watching her father fly, though. On TV when they show Superman saving the day… Lara would take in every aspect of her father as he flew onto the scene or when he would take off. She would mimic him in the sanctity of her bedroom and it felt so right. Pretty soon Lara wanted to save people too. She knew she was too young and she didn't try to broach the subject only because she overheard from Jordan that he couldn't yet.

If fourteen was still young, then twelve was no different.

But Lara dreamt about becoming a superhero in her own right. She already had a sample of what it felt like and it was more than Jordan ever had. She knew deep down he was jealous of her. After all, he was the oldest and should have been the first to rescue someone. But nope! Lara beat him to the punch when she had been eight and spent the summer at camp.

A boy nearly drowned in the river and she was able to pull him from the current. While she did break the rules and climbed the fence, the camp wasn't entirely upset since she saved Richard from certain death. Even her parents were proud of her for what she did. Of course, next time she will have to get help but Lara insisted there was no time to find an adult.

She had to act.

Yup… she was born to be a superhero.

And it turned that summer at camp from a dull experience to the best one ever.

Richard became her best friend and he also happened to be Grandpa Perry's grandson. The retired editor-in-chief was thrilled that Lara saved him, tickled to be truth, but no one told Richard who Lara really was. Even though she pulled him out of the water, Richard's parents assumed it was the adrenaline kicking in and no one corrected them.

Why?

Well, the Kent's family secret was disclosed to those close to them. Lois and Clark hardly knew Perry's children and it didn't seem right for Perry to tell his family that Superman was almost as close as a relative could get!

And Lara really liked the fact that Richard thought she was the coolest girl in the world that she didn't want him to think any different if he knew she had powers. So she kept her secret from her friend. To him, she was a normal girl and Lara kind of liked it that way.

Funny, really.

All her life Lara loved being unique and special and, well, super. While she had her moments where she longed to be ordinary, there was a part of her that was glad she wasn't.

However, Richard changed things.

She couldn't explain why but she felt _embarrassed_ about her powers when she was around him. And that was before she realized she had a crush on him.

Nevertheless, Lara _wanted_ her flight powers to come. She would be happy if that was the only power she had. Everything else… couldn't compare.

Jordan wasn't able to fly yet and Lara was determined to beat him. She would lie in bed and think light, airy thoughts in the hopes that might convince her body it was time to start floating. No matter how hard she tried… she couldn't will her body to become one with the wind.

But in her dreams she could.

Every night she dreamt she was flying around Metropolis. Then she dreamt about flying to Gotham City. From there, the world. She even dreamt about she and Richard flying too, which was silly since Richard didn't have powers. Yet, a part of her hoped he might enjoy that part of her if and when she shared her secret.

That day hadn't come but for now she could dream.

Then one night, her dreams triggered her.

It was unexpected. One moment she was sleeping and the next she woke to find herself hovering over the bed.

The shock of it had gravity pulling her down. But she tried again, this time she was alert, and she felt herself becoming lighter as it was once more in the air.

She clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from squealing in delight, but she had a good idea on how to tell her family…

The following morning was a warm one. Lara suggested they have breakfast outside and everyone seemed to be in agreement. As they sat at the table and ate, Lara noticed that one of their tennis balls was stuck on the roof.

"Don't worry hon," Clark said. "I'll get it once I'm done."

"It's no bother Dad," she said, rising from her chair. "Allow me."

Jordan snorted. "Don't kid yourself Lara. You can't—" But she had the last laugh as she flew to the roof and picked up the tennis ball as if she plucked an apple from a tree.

 **Age 15 Years—Hearing**

"Hey Lara!"

"Great story!"

"You really got them!"

Lara couldn't help the satisfaction she felt as she walked down the hallway of Metropolis High. Everywhere she looked—copies of the latest edition of _The Metro Lion_ were in people's hands. The front page headline had been written by hers truly and it was a doozy of a story… One that made her Lane and Kent genes proud.

In fact, all her success began with her eavesdropping on a couple of students behind her in health class. They were talking about scoring something big and one knew someone who had the best—well, you can surmise it was about drugs. So Lara did some digging. She discovered that the long term substitute they had in health was selling weed to students.

Therefore, Lara went undercover to expose the teacher. She had photos, audio recordings, and even bought an ounce from the suspect as evidence. Once she had everything she needed, Lara wrote the story and brought it to the attention of the newspaper's teacher advisor and the principal. The culprit was called in, dismissed, and promptly put in handcuffs.

Her parents, Uncle Jimmy, her grandparents were so happy and proud of her first big exposé. From there, Lara would continue to write stories for her paper that uncovered some major scandals. There was the parent stealing money from her son's teammates, a cheating ring among the AP students, and most recently, the vandalizing of their school's mascot Lionel the Lion by a rival school. The students involved were suspended and Lionel was good as new.

Life was good for Lara. She knew she wanted to follow her parents' footsteps and if she continued the rate she was going… she could win a Pulitzer in no time. As soon as she graduated college, of course. Her mom won one and that had been a huge achievement for Lois Lane. So Lara had some big shoes to fill.

Furthermore, she had the best boyfriend in the world.

Her smile brightened as she saw Richard and skipped the last several steps to his locker.

"Hi," she greeted, leaning against the lockers, her chin tilting up for a kiss.

Richard bent and gave her a quick peck. "Hi yourself Miss Major Reporter."

She blushed. "Well I have my editor-in-chief to thank for putting it on the front page."

"You're welcome," he said. "Seriously, though, good work. What's up?"

"I was thinking we celebrate. Say dinner at five?"

Richard winced. "I wish I could Lara, but I have to help my dad with the remodeling."

Her face fell. She forgot that Richard and Mr. White were redoing the basement. "Okay. Later then?"

He kissed her. "Later."

xxXXxx

But each time became later and later that Lara was starting to forget what it felt like to have a date with her boyfriend.

The work Richard was doing was taking too long and the only time she saw him was at school. Sure he was sweet and doting and he brought her lunch to make up for the lack of spending time together, but she missed _him_. Her parents assured her that this happens and not to let it bother her. Her brothers, though, weren't that reassuring.

"I find time to be with Karen," Jordan said. Of course he could… Jordan had powers.

"Richard's nice but I don't think he's the one for you. Take it as a sign," CJ told her.

"Well, thank you guys for your support," she snapped.

They meant well, sure, but it wasn't what Lara needed. Finally, Richard was free for the evening and they had their belated celebratory dinner. All was going well until Richard got a text from his father that he needed to come home.

Now.

Dinner cut short, Lara went home early and went right to her room without talking to anyone.

xxXXxx

" _He came over last night."_

" _Who?"_

" _Who do you think? Richard White."_

Lara's brow furrowed as she turned around to see who it was talking and discovered no one was close to her. As the day went on, the whispers continued and she realized her super hearing kicked in. It wasn't as bad as Jordan went through, but Lara kept zeroing in on things about Richard. Things she wished she didn't know.

She hoped it wasn't true, but she heard enough to know that Richard was spending an awful lot of time with Carrie Chandler. There was one thing left to do:

Go to the source.

She met Richard after school and went for the throat. "Are you seeing Carrie?"

She saw he was about to object, but decided against it. Lara felt her heart tearing in two. "You could have told me you didn't want to be with me. You didn't. You lied to me."

"Lara I'm—"

"Don't say it. Please. Just don't." Lara turned around and walked away. She never looked back.

When she got home, she fled to her room without speaking to anyone. She wouldn't answer to CJ or Jordan, not even her parents. Only her dad came in and that was through the window.

"Lara… what happened with you and Richard?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?"

Lara couldn't help the derisive snort. "In a manner of speaking, but he could never really hurt me. Even if he tried. I have the skin of steel and can fly and do things with my eyes and I'm super strong."

Clark frowned. This wasn't like his daughter.

"But I have feelings. Despite all my powers I am vulnerable like everyone but it doesn't make me normal."

"Lara…"

"No Dad! I didn't ask for this and what good are my powers if I still get hurt? I hate them! I hate that I'm a freak and I hate that I can't be a regular teenage girl and I would be happy if I didn't have super hearing!"

Clark flinched. He knew she didn't mean them but after her last words…

He held her as she wept away the loss of someone she loved.

 **Age 28 Years—Decision**

How the years went by… it was pretty super for Lara. There was happiness, heartache, anger, hatred, sadness, and ultimately, love. The last one was a shocker. Never in a million years did Lara think she would give her heart to the man she now would give her life for. In fact, she almost did.

But despite the lies, tricks, and secrets she found her soulmate.

Indeed, a lot has changed in the last year.

Looking back, Lara didn't regret any of it. She was an award-winning investigative reporter for _The Daily Planet_. She won the Kerth Award two years in a row and still managed to balance work and being Supergirl.

Not that the positions were handed to her. Oh no.

At the _Planet_ , Lara started at the bottom making coffee before going into research. She had to work hard to prove she could be a reporter, and her bosses were the toughest in the business. After all, as her parents said: reporter first, daughter second.

And there was Supergirl. Painstakingly, she took care in making sure her identity was protected. Lara Kent had the glasses, but Supergirl was blonde with blue eyes. Uncle Bernie helped her design a special wig and contacts that made her transform to the hero fast and easy.

Like Jordan, she had to wait to wear the "S" after college. When Supergirl arrived, the world was thrilled. Three superheroes to protect Metropolis? It was a step in the right direction to reducing crime for good. Or as Mr. Wells called it… a step towards the establishment of Utopia.

Not that it stopped their enemies from being known. Tempus had been a problem, but he was no match for the super trio. And then there was the second invasion of Kryptonians…

All that was in the past. Stability was in place. On earth that is.

It was time for Lara to do something new, something life-changing. One that involved her birthright.

This was her decision.

She was ready to embrace who she was. No regrets. She thought it over carefully and while she knew she wouldn't see her family… This wasn't a forever goodbye. She will return home when peace was restored.

It was getting closer now. She could practically sense the ship that was serving as her escort.

"Lara? It's time."

Taking a deep breath, she faced the man she loved and nodded. Slipping her hand in his, they walked back to where the rest of her loved ones were waiting for one more goodbyes.

The End


End file.
